Tow hooks on the front of a motor vehicle, such as a pickup truck or sport utility vehicle (SUV), are used for towing or recovering items with a strap, chain or other hardware. State of the art rigid tow hooks on motor vehicles are exposed and project from the front fascia/bumper for ease of reach/function. Recent government standards for pedestrian protection require that all rigid items on the front end of a motor vehicle be recessed behind the front fascia/bumper in order to prevent injury to a pedestrian from the rigid item in the event of a pedestrian frontal impact.
This document relates to a deployable tow hook assembly that meets the seemingly conflicting requirements for ease of use provided by a traditional tow hook while simultaneously protecting pedestrians from a tow hook impact injury.